<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cakes and coaches by jessamoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823954">Cakes and coaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo'>jessamoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ted always makes Rebecca biscuits, she decides to try her hand at baking something for him - With rather mixed results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso/Rebecca Welton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cakes and coaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca raised her hand to knock on Ted's office door.</p><p>Then she put it down again, and walked out.</p><p>Letting out a frustrated huff, she looked down at the pink cake box in her hand. Why was she afraid? Why was she cowering in a corridor over a bloody chocolate cake? She was better than this.</p><p>"Right." Rebecca stood up straight again. "You are a strong woman. You are secure enough in that to deliver a slice of cake."</p><p>She turned on her heel and marched back into the locker room before she changed her mind.</p><p>If she were being perfectly honest, she knew exactly why she was worrying. She had been trying to get better at embracing change - Ted's arrival had at least taught her that some changes were very good. But she sometimes still wasn't sure she was the person she wanted to be, she wasn't ready to change their relationship. She didn't know if she was the good person Ted saw. She didn't even know who that was. If she did something to change all that - Where would that leave her? Alone again. She knew Keeley would kick her arse for angsting so much over a small present. But Rebecca and Ted had settled into a comfortable, safe, warm, amazing friendship. She'd never made a cake for anyone before, and here was doing it for him because...well, because she wanted to. She wanted to do something nice for him just because. She couldn't bear it if she started down this - this soft, cake baking, maybe i sort of like you despite your personality - road, and have it backfire.</p><p>When she was in danger of crushing the offending cake slice, she finally knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ted grinned as she walked in. He always did. "Hi there boss! To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Coach Beard, who was sat across from him, gave her a small wave but said nothing.</p><p>"Well - I sort of...It's a bit silly really." Rebecca stammered.</p><p>"Hey, we love silly down here. Don't we Coach Beard?"</p><p>"Love it." Coach Beard replied in his usual flat way.</p><p>"Ok well. I sort of made you some cake. I mean, not sort of. I did." She moved forward and put the cake box on his desk before she could change her mind.</p><p>Ted's face lit up with joy. "You didn't have to do that! But boy am I glad that you did." He picked up the box and opened it, taking a sniff of chocolate cake.</p><p>"Yes, well." Rebecca smiled awkwardly. "You always make time for biscuits with the boss-"</p><p>"My favourite time of day."</p><p>"Well, I thought I might return the favour. It might not be very good - I have literally never baked a cake before, so..."</p><p>Ted nodded. "Well, I very much appreciate it. Really, I do." He didn't tell her this, but he was absurdly touched that she would do this for him. That Rebecca even thought of him outside of work - but now he could see how much she did, in a real and tangible way. It warmed him. It had been a long time since someone had made him something. "And I'm sure it tastes great."</p><p>Rebecca nodded, buoyed by his enthusiasm. When she didn't leave he realized he was supposed to eat the cake and give her a verdict. </p><p>He took the largest bite he could - which turned out to be a mistake as he could then hardly talk around it.</p><p>"Amazing!" He tried to swallow. "I can taste that it was baked with love."</p><p>Rebecca smiled widely in relief. "You're not just saying that to spare my feelings?"</p><p>Ted shook his head. "No ma'am."</p><p>"Good! Because there's more - enough for the rest of the team I haven't quite got the hang of baking something small. I'll bring some more down shall I?"</p><p>She rushed out of the office and Ted watched her go. When they heard the door to the locker room clang shut behind her, Beard turned to him.</p><p>"You hated it didn't you?"</p><p>"It's awful." Ted shook his head. "I have no idea how such a smart, competent woman could make something so disgusting."</p><p>"Something she's gonna hand round to the rest of the team."</p><p>Ted's eyes widened. He would not risk Rebecca's feelings being hurt, not for anything. He rushed out into the locker room to do some damage control. "Listen up!" He shouted, clapping his hands.</p><p>The team turned to look at him as Beard gave him the thumbs up from where he kept lookout for Rebecca.</p><p>"Right. In about one minute, the boss is gonna come in here with a cake she made-"</p><p>"A cake? Is it your birthday coach?" Dani asked. "Happy birthday!"</p><p>"Thanks, Dani, but no. No, it's not my birthday.-"</p><p>"Then why did Ms Welton make you a cake?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Because friends make cakes for each other and she's a lovely, tall person, ok?" Ted hissed. "Look the why doesn't matter. The point is she made the cake. You're all going to eat the cake and tell her that it's great no matter how god awful it is. Do you all understand me? I want every single one of you to give a performance worthy of winning an oscar. You know, nod your head, make cake noises, that sort of thing. Ok?"</p><p>"What are cake noises?" Richard asked.  A chorus of appreciative 'Mmm's' came back. </p><p>"That's exactly it team, but save it for the pitch."</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca stood next to Ted in the doorway of his office. They were watching the team eating her chocolate cake. It was oddly gratifying. Perhaps there was something to be said for doing things for other people.</p><p>A weird series of groaning and humming began from the players. </p><p>"What's...what's happening? Why are they making those horrible noises?"</p><p>Ted tried to communicate with his eyes that the groaning wasn't working and for them to cut it out. "They just really love the cake. Right guys?"</p><p>Pained nods and grimaces were his only answer. The only person who seemed to enjoy the cake was Roy, who was eating another slice. "He must be so old all his taste buds have fallen off." Nate muttered, watching him with a disgusted expression.</p><p>Ted turned back to Rebecca. He took in her nervous smile and felt his heart flip flop in his chest. He knew putting herself out there in anyway terrified her. He wasn't so naive that he didn't know what was going on. He and Rebecca had been growing closer all year. Even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet - This was her opening herself to new possibilities for them and their relationship. He was grateful and he was humbled. He didn't know if he was ready himself just yet, after his divorce, to contemplate something serious. And with Rebecca, anything that happened would be serious. She was already too important to him for it not to be.</p><p>"So - is this the start of something new? Instead of biscuits with the boss, Cake with the coach?" He nudged her and she laughed.</p><p>"I don't think so Ted. I can't survive without those biscuits, you know that." She sighed and looked him in the eye. "You do know that, don't you?" She asked quietly, and they both knew she wasn't just talking about the biscuits. She was talking about this,them. Their team of two.</p><p>Ted smiled softly. "I do know that. And I'm not going anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>